deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
The Witch is a recruitable rare trader in Death Road to Canada. When encountered, she will be standing next to a cauldron full of poisonous stew. There will also be a black cat roaming the camp. If a character tells her to "COOL IT" she will get agitated and throw them into her cauldron. This will cause their body to become a skeleton. The affected character has their Dexterity rise 1 level but their Vitality drops to 1 meaning any single bit of damage will kill them. When recruited as a party member, she will have 3 slots, and 2 of them are occupied by her Witch's Broom and her Uzi. Her empty-handed attack is a claw. No stats are revealed upon recruitment, but she will always start with 5 Medical and 0 Attitude, Loyalty and Composure. Encounter Text Upon Encounter You're disturbing this witch from doing witch activities. '' ''YOU CAN BOTHER ME ONCE AND ONLY ONCE, I'M BUSY WITH MY WITCH ACTIVITIES! Character tells her to COOL IT If human: Character tells the witch trader to COOL IT. ALSO, NICE CAULDRON! NOT! If animal: Character emits a big fart against the witch's cauldron. The witch seizes Name. MAKE FUN OF THE WITCH'S BREW? GET THROWN IN THE WITCH'S STEW!! The witch throws Name in the cauldron! '' If character is human ''Name - MAX HEALTH REDUCED TO 1 * Name -2 Morale * Name +1 Dexterity * Character Wits and Attitude revealed The group is forced to flee the trader camp! If character is an animal Name is completely engulfed in poisonous stew! Yum! * Name -2 Health (non-lethal) * Name +2 Morale * Name +1 Max Health * Character Wits and Attitude revealed The group is forced to flee the trader camp! Ask about Cauldron (available only if under 5 Food) Name asks the witch about her cauldron. YOU CAN DRINK FROM IT IF YOU WANT! IT'S VERY POISONOUS. Recruit Witch for 20 food The group bribes the witch into joining the team! CAN I BRING MY CAULDRON WITH ME? Black Cat for 13 food The group buys a BLACK CAT... WELL, I THINK YOU CAN HANDLE HAVING A PET! Witch's Broom for 5 food The group buys a Witch's Broom! THIS BROOM HAS BEEN INFUSED WITH THE POWER OF BLACK MAGIC, SO IT SWEEPS TWICE AS GOOD AS A NORMAL BROOM! If there's a Charming character in the group The witch gives Name a free Witch's Broom. MAYBE YOU CAN BE A WITCH SOMEDAY! *CACKLING* Once done The witch cackles and then tells the group to go away. Epilogue "INTERFERE WITH THE WITCH'S FUN, GET SHOT BY THE WITCH'S GUN!" Witch built a really cool gingerbread house. Special Abilities The witch's unarmed attack is claw which does more damage than standard attacks, similar to Cats. Trivia * The Witch is one of the few occasions where the game does not give you the option to use a charged COOL IT!!!. Category:Traders Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters Category:Special Traders